


I Was Looking For A Home And I Found You

by Untoward



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (yet), Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: “If I don’t remember who I am then who’s to say I’m not a prince or a duke or whatever, right?” Rog says, a little out of breath from the running.Brian puts chin between his fingers and purses his lips “Um, go on.”“And if I’m not Roger, then the Empress will certainly know right away, and it will all just be an honest mistake.”Brian lets out a magnificent smile and nods his head “Sounds plausible.”“But if you are the Prince,” Deaky says with a smile and puts his hand around Rog’s shoulders “then you’ll finally know who you are, and you’ll have your family back.”Brain clicks his fingers together, “You know what he’s right, either way it gets you to Paris.”Rog smile widens and he nods his head happily, “Right” he extends his hand to Brain and takes a firm grip of his hand, shaking it.--Or, Rog's trying to look for family he lost 10 years ago and Brian's trying to make money off an old English legend about the lost Prince. They both get more than they bargained for.Anastasia AU.





	I Was Looking For A Home And I Found You

_December, 1957._

_London, England._

Roger giggled as he was lifted into the air by his mother, she spun him around and then set him back down onto the ground. Roger leaned into her side, closing his eyes gently as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

Roger was tired. It was late for him; his bed time was hours ago and while his parents only let him stay at the balls they held for an hour or so before putting him to bed they allowed him to stay up a little bit later. It was the last day his grandmother was in London before she returned to Paris, and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before she left.

“You tired, baby?” His mothers voice was soft, and she placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb soothingly.

“No.” Roger insisted, shaking his head but let out a yawn, nonetheless. His mother laughed at him and bent down to kiss his forehead.

“Well, Nana’s just arrived, why don’t you say goodbye and then I’ll put you to bed, hmm?”

Roger opened his eyes and saw his grandmother sitting on one of the chairs at the front. His face split into a wide grin and he turned towards his mother.

“Fine, but only if you make Clare go to sleep as well.” He said stubbornly and his mother looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Clare is older than you, she can stay up a little bit later.”

“Mum!” He whined and but his mother shook her head.

“No arguing, we’ve already let you stay up a little later than usual. Now, go say goodbye to Nana, I heard she has a present for you.”

Roger wanted to stay angry at his mother, but he decided to give in, before turning around and running towards his grandmother. She had gotten up from her seat as soon as she saw her youngest grandchild approach her and she extended her arms. Roger put his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. She let go of him and made her way back to her seat, Roger standing in front of her with his hands in hers.

“Must you go, Nana,” Roger says with a slight frown “I’ll miss you so much.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” his grandmother says, sadness filling her eyes “I’ll miss you too, you have no idea.” She lifts her hand and tucks a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear. She moves her hand, so it rests under his chin “I’ve got a little something for you.”

As she moves towards her bag that sat beside her, Roger saw someone move quickly to his right. He looked over to see a boy, only a year or two older than him. He’s seen him around the palace before, he works in the kitchen. The boy was hiding behind a pillar, watching the ball as he ate a red apple. He has curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. The opposite of him. The boy’s eyes catch Roger’s and he stops eating the apple, his eyes going wide as he realises, he’s been caught by royalty doing what he shouldn’t be. But Roger didn’t mind, he doesn’t see why he should have a good time, but the kitchen boy shouldn’t.

“Brian!” A butler shouted and the kitchen boy, Brian, turned around and started to move away from the pillar “You shouldn’t be here, you need to get back to the kitchen, now!”

Brian was grabbed by the waist, his apple falling to the ground and he was being taken back to the kitchen. Roger opened his mouth, about to say it was okay, but his grandmother spoke before he could.

“Here it is.” she says and pulls out a little box.

“For me?” Roger asks with wide eyes and takes it from her gently “what is it?”

His grandmother pulls out a necklace and puts it in the box, twisting it slightly. The box opens and starts playing a familiar tune. Roger lets out a small gasp.

“Our lullaby!” Roger says with excitement in his voice and his grandmother laughs, nodding her head.

“You can play it while I’m away, to help you get to sleep. You can pretend its me.”

Roger and she sing their lullaby, and after wards, she hands him the necklace that used to open it.

“Read what it says, sweetheart.”

He takes the round pendant and turns it around, reading it carefully.

“Together in Paris,” it takes a few moments, but Roger realises what she’s saying and grins so wide his cheeks hurt “Oh, really Nana?”

His grandmother pulls him in for another tight hug “Yes, you can visit me as soon as your parents think you’re old enough.”

She takes the necklace and puts it on Roger, he makes his way onto her lap and rests his head on her shoulder.

_

 

Roger was asleep when it happened. His mother had taken him when he fell asleep on his grandmothers’ shoulder and carried him to his room. He was tucked into bed, his music box on his bedside table and the necklace still around his neck. But he was soon awakened by his door opening abruptly.

He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes to see his grandmother walk in, and quickly grab his shoes and jacket. She was in her own shoes and jacket, as if she was about to leave.

“Nana, is everything okay?” He questioned as he swung his legs over his bed. His grandmother made his way towards him and fell to her knees, putting his shoes on his feet.

“We need to leave, sweetheart, now put your coat on and let’s get going.”

He was confused but the panic in his grandmother’s voice made him put his coat on quickly and he stood up. She grabbed his hand and they made their way out of Roger’s bedroom.

“What’s happening Nana?” He was being dragged, his little feet couldn’t keep up with how quickly his grandmother was moving.

“Roger, there are some very bad people in this palace right now and we need to leave, your parents and Clare are already making their way to the train and we need to hurry.”

Roger didn’t know the ins and outs of what was happening, but he could see the workers in the palace run down the corridors in panic, so he stopped asking questions and started to walk a little faster. They were soon running through the palace and they were nearing the exit when Roger stopped quickly.

“My music box!” He cried out and turned back around, running towards his bedroom.

“Roger!” His grandmother called after him, running the same way he way “Roger, leave it! We have to go!”

“No!” He shouted back and opened his bedroom door, he made his way over his bedside table and slipped the music box into his coat pocket. He turned around to see is grandmother guarding the door.

“Come on, Roger, we need to leave.” And as she was about to open the door, she heard rebels making their way towards the young prince’s door. She backed up and placed her hands around Roger, so he was standing behind her when Roger saw someone push open a wall in his bedroom.

They caught eyes and he recognised him to be the curly haired kitchen boy from earlier. Roger gulped as he made his way out of the wall and towards Roger and his grandmother. Taking them both by the wrists and dragging them to the wall.

“This way, through the servant’s courters.” Brian let them both go through, Roger’s grandmother urging him to go faster.

Brian was about to close the wall when Roger came back, “My music box!” He said to Brian who just shook his head gently.

“There’s no time, go quickly!” He closed the wall behind Roger and turned just in time to see the rebels walk in.

“Where are they, boy?” One of them sneer in his face but Brian just takes a lamp that was in reaching distance and throws it at him.

The man dodges it easily and raises his rifle, hitting the blunt end on Brian’s forehead, making Brian fall to the floor.  

 

__

 

Roger and his grandmother ran through the courtyard of the palace, trying to get to the train as soon as possible. They make it just as the train is about to leave the station, and he watches as a passenger on the train pulls his grandmother onto the moving train.

Roger starts to panic. He’s running as fast as his legs can carry him, but he can’t seem to catch up because the station is so busy with civilians, all looking to flee the city.

“Nana!” Roger shouts, his voice going even higher in pitch due to the panic.

His grandmother is looking at him with wide eyes, and she leans again the railing of the train, reaching for his hand “Here, take my hand!” Roger grabs onto her hand and squeezes it tightly, trying to keep a hold of her.

“Don’t let go!” He says as he feels her hands slipping through his and it all happens so suddenly. They break apart, Roger falls over and hits his head on the train tracks, knocking him unconscious.

“Roger!” His grandmother shouts, trying to get off the train but the passengers keep her on, pulling by her back by her waist. Her eyes well up with tears and she shouts one more time, as if that will help. “Roger!”

 

__

_December, 1967._

_Guildford, England._

Rog put on his big coat and let out a sigh, looking around the room he lived in for the past 10 years. He was leaving today, he was leaving the orphanage and venturing out on his own. He was nervous, really nervous but he’s been ready for this since he first arrived.

“You excited?” He turns around to look at Tim, who was sat on the bed beside his. They had shared this room since he was 8, they had many first in this room growing up. Rog would miss him loads.

“A little.” Rog says with a shrug and Tim lets out a laugh, getting up and walking to him. Tim tucks a strand of Rog’s blonde hair behind his ear and places his hand on his cheeks, rubbing his thumb on it.

“A little? Are you joking?” Tim shakes his head with a little smile “You’ve been dreaming about this since you were 8 years old.”

“Fine,” Rog smile widens “I’m so excited, Tim.”

“I’m excited for you, you’re going to do great things, Rog.”

Rog smiles at him and leans into Tim to give him a kiss, its chaste and nothing like the kissed they’ve had in the past but it’s a nice goodbye kiss.

Rog and Tim have been around together for years, and even though they were each other’s first for most things and they’ve carried on taking care of each other, Rog and Tim would never be romantically involved.

Rog just couldn’t see Tim as anything other than his best mate. His best mate that he had sex with every now and again.

They pulled away from the kiss and he Rog rested his head on Tim’s forehead, taking in a shaky breath “You’re leaving soon, Tim,” Rog took in a deep breath and continued “And everyone in England will know all about Tim Staffell the amazing sketch artist.”

Tim let out a little snort and stepped away, taking Rog’s hand in his and walking him out the door. “You’ve got big dreams for me Rog, but I probably will disappoint you.”

“Oh, you could never disappoint me.” Rog said with a smile as they made their way downstairs and into the living room, where all the younger orphans were sat playing.

Slowly, they all came up and gave him a cuddle. Rog loved them all, being the eldest he felt the need to take care of them like they were his little siblings. But he was happy that Tim was here for a few more months before he had to leave, he can trust him to take care of them.

Tim gave him one last hug at the door, where Reid was stood waiting for him with his arms crossed against his chest.

“You come find me when you leave, alright?” Rog insisted and Tim just nodded his head, not being able to say anything without crying. Rog leaned in and kissed his cheek sweetly “I love you, Tim.”

Rog and Reid made their way down the stairs and Reid started to talk to him as he led him to the gates of the orphanage.

“Now, I’ve gotten you a job at the fish factory,” Reid say to Rog “you go down this path until you get to the split in the road, make sure you turn left – “

“Bye!” Rog wasn’t paying any attention, just smiling and waving goodbye to everyone who was crowded around Tim by the door “Bye everyone, I’ll miss you so much!”

“Are you even listening to me?” Reid asked in annoyance and Rig just turned around, biting his lip to keep him from smiling.

“Yes, I am listening to you, Reid.”

Reid just sighed and shook his head, opening the gates to the orphanage “You’ve been a thorn in my side ever since you turned up here, acting like the Queen of Sheba instead of the nameless no account you are.”

Rog smiled, having heard this speech numerous times since coming to the orphanage. He mimicked Reid as he continues to talk.

“For the past 10 years I’ve fed you, I’ve clothed you, I’ve – “

“Put a roof over your head,” Rog said at the same time as Reid who turned around and gave him daggers for mimicking him. Rog just smiled back “Yes, I know.”

Reid made his way to Rog and stood very close to him with furrowed eyebrows. “How is it that you remember that you do not have a clue of who you are before you came to us?”

Rog just shook his head, and grabbed at the necklace he had on, clutching it tightly “But, I do have a clue – “

“Ugh” Reid said and rolled his eyes “Yes I know, ‘together in Paris.’”  

Rog swallows, and steps out of the gates. Reid is looking at him with a smirk, his hands on the gate.

“So, you want to go to France to find your family?” He asks in a patronising tone, but Rog doesn’t let it get to him and he nods his head affirmatively.

“Well, little Rog,” he starts to slowly close the gate “It’s time to take your place in life and in line,” he shuts the gate completely, leaving Rog to look at the orphanage and Reid “and be grateful too.” Then he waves his hands and says in a mock tone “Together in Paris!”

__

 

Rog didn’t take the path on the left, he didn’t want to work in the fish factory. He had a lot of bigger and better things planned for himself. He wanted to go to the capital, to go to the train station and get a ticket to dover. Then a ferry to France, then hopefully, Paris. He didn’t know how he was going to do that or find his family when he got to Paris, but he knew he needed to get there.

It took him four hours to walk to the capital, and then he had to sneak onto the tube to make it to the centre, but he was finally there. He had made his way to the train station and he was going to get two tickets from the money he had saved up over the years. One to Dover, and then one for a Ferry to Paris.

“How can I help you?” The grumpy old man behind the glass screen said.

“Can I have a train ticket to Dover, and a ticket to France please?” Rog said as sweetly as he could, but the snarl the man was giving to Rog made him want to punch him in the face.

“Do you have an exit visa?” The old man said with a raised eyebrow and Rog furrowed his own, not considering that.

“Exit visa?” Rog said in a confused tone and looked at the man to ask him how he could get that, but the man interrupted him before he can.

“You can’t get a ticket to France without and exit visa,” he took a hold of the shutters and started to close his window “and I’m about to go for my lunch break.”

“But – “ Rog started, but he was too late. The man closed the shutters in his face, leaving Rog alone.

“Arsehole.” He muttered under his breath and let out a loud sigh.

He turned around to find an old lady staring at him with a small smile, and Rog smiled back, about to make his way around her, but she stopped him.

“Wait,” she said and the lowered her voice, moving to Rog’s ear “If you want an exit visa, go and find Brian, he’ll help you out.”

Rog was a little suspicious, he had heard loads about how he shouldn’t trust strangers. Especially in the big city when he was growing up in the orphanage, but this was a little old lady. Surely she wouldn’t deceive him.

“Where can I find him?” He asks, he’s desperate to get to Paris. If this Brain guy can get him there, he’ll take it.

“At the old palace, but you didn’t hear it from me.” She says and Rog nods his head slowly, still standing in the same spot. The woman places her hand on his back and pats it slightly “Go, go, go.”

 

__

 

Rog makes his way to the old palace with some help from passers-by. The palace and its courtyard are big, but it’s all bordered up. Rog remembers learning about what happened to it at school. It was during the English revolution, when the rebels wanted to over throw the monarchy. He couldn’t help but agree with the rebels, even when he was younger. They were doing it to look after their people, but he still didn’t think killing the royals were okay. Especially the younger prince and princess.

Rog goes up to a door that has been bordered up, and he takes a hold of the wood, pulling at it as strongly as he can. It was a little hard, but after 10 years of the structural integrity of the wood has gone, and it only took a couple of pushes to break it off.

Rog steps inside, and marvels at the grand stair case. Rog makes his way up, before calling out in the loudest voice he can muster “Hello, is anybody home?” His voice echoes due to how big the palace is.

He continues to walk, hoping to run into someone, when he makes a turn into a big hall. It must have been the place they held their balls, because it was a big space, with hardly any furniture. A place where people must have danced. He made his way down the stairs and into the big open space. When his head started to hurt. Rog closed his eye slightly, trying to catch the memory. All he sees is 8-year-old him, in a suit, being spun around by a nameless person and then it’s gone.

“Fucking hell.” He says to himself in frustration. This has happened to him for the past 10 years. He always has moments of a memory and then it gone. He can’t remember anything before the age of 8, and whenever he thinks he sees flashes of the past, it goes before he can make heads or tails of it.

But he carries to look around, making his way to the table of china in the corner, to the stairs on the other side of the room. He looks up at the painting on the walls and he can’t help but feel a sense of familiarity about this place. It sends shivers down his spine, it’s so eerily.

Rog is lost in his own world, when a booming voice comes from above.

“Hey!” The voice says, and Rog turns around and sees two men standing on a balcony, one with curly hair and the other with long straight hair. “What are you doing here?”

Rog panics, and instead of explaining calmly, he takes off in a run. He runs across the room and to the stairs. Ignoring the “Stops” that the curly haired man was shouting.

When he gets up the stairs and to the big painting he decided to stop. He’s breathing a little too hard, and the voices are coming closer anyway. Rog turns around to face them and his breath hitches in his throat at the sight of the curly haired man.

He has the loveliest looking hazel eyes he’s ever seen, and his nose and cheekbone structure do wonders for his face. Rog can’t help but think what he would be like to kiss his pink lips, but he shakes his head to stop thinking about the nameless man in that way. _Not now Rog_ , he thinks to himself, _he could very well kill you and you’re thinking about sleeping with him?_

“How did you get in here? – “ The curly haired man trails off, and his eyes widen when he examines Rog’s face.

Rog can’t help but let out a smirk as the man continues to stare at him openly, and he opens his mouth to say a cheeky comment.

“Like what you see?” He says and bites his lip “I mean, I know I’m beautiful but there’s no need to stare.”

“No, it’s not that.” The man mumbles, still looking at Rog with wide eyes.

Rog lets lout a scoff, tucking a strand of his shoulder length hair behind his ear and crossing his arms around his chest. “Excuse me?”

The curly haired man must have realised what he just said because his cheeks flushed red and he shakes his head “No, you are very beautiful but,” he looks down when he says that and then back up “but I’m not staring at you because of that, I mean – “

Rog lets out a chuckle and the man’s nervousness _, I can’t believe I thought he was going to kill me, he’s too soft._

“Calm down Curly, I’m only joking.”

That’s when the one with the straight hair came to the curly haired mans side, and he came to his defence quickly. “Excuse me, you’re not really supposed to be here – “

He stops when the other man puts his hand to his chest, and turns to him “No, Deaky, don’t you see?”

The man, Deaky, looks at the other one in confusion and then back at Rog. “No, see what…” He trails off, and soon, his eyes widen just like the curly haired man and Rog lets out a sigh in frustration.

“Okay, I’m done with this.” He looks at the hazel eyed man “Are you Brian?”

The man shakes his head to clear his head and makes his way up the stairs, Deaky following him close behind.

“That depends on who’s asking.”

Rog rolls his eyes.

“I’m Rog and I need travel papers. Someone told me you’re the guy to come too, although I can’t really tell you who sent me and – hey.” Rog looks at him with raised eyebrows as the man circles him, looking at his figure up and down. “Hey, why are you circling me?” He asks angrily “What, were you a vulture in another life?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Raj – “

“Rog.” Rog says bluntly and Brain comes to stand in front of him.

“Rog. You just look an awful lot like,” Brain points behind him and before Rog can turn around, he drops his hand, looking at him with raised eyes “So, you were asking me about travel papers?”

Rog nod’s his head “Yes, I want to go to Paris.”

“You want to go to Paris?” He asks with excitement in his voice and Rog just nods.

“Do you hear that, Deaky?”

“Why yes I do, Brian.”

“The boy wants to go to Paris.”

“The boy has a name, you know.” Rog says in anger, the man he found attractive at the start was starting to grind his gears. “Now, can you help me or not?”

“Well, let me ask you something, Rog, was it?” Brian asks and Rog just nods his head “Is there a last name that goes with that?”

Rog bows his head a little in embarrassment and his fingers find their way to his necklace, playing with it for comfort “Well, actually, this is going to sound crazy, but I don’t know my last name.” He lest in a shaky sigh “I was found wondering along when I was 8 years old.”

“Um and before that?” Brian pressed on “Before you were 8?”

“Look, I know it’s strange, but I don’t remember much before then. I have very few memories from my past.”

Brian turns to Deaky and sends him a little wink, muttering “That’s perfect.” Under his breath but Rog was still able to catch it.

“What was that?” Rog asks but Brian just turns back and smiles, ignoring the question. Rog just lets out a sigh and continues “I do have one clue, however and that is Paris. So, can you help me or not.”

“Well, as a matter of fact, me and Deaky have 3 tickets to Paris.”

“Really?” Rog asks in excitement and steps towards Brian “and one of them is for me?”

“Actually,” Deaky says and smirks, nodding towards the big painting behind him “One of them is for him, Roger.”

Rog turns around and sees that Deaky is pointing to the youngest child in the picture, he had shoulder length blonde hair, only a little bit shorter than his, that was now past his past his shoulders and big blue eyes. Rog can’t help but pout and let out a disappointed “Oh.”

Brian takes his hand and guilds him up the stairs. Deaky on the other side of Rog, talking in his ear “We’re going to unite Prince Roger with his grandmother.”

“You know, you do kind of resemble him.” Brian says and Rog turns around and furrows his eyebrows. _Yeah, right._

“The same blue eyes.” Deaky points out and Brian nods his head.

“The Taylor eyes.”

“Michael’s smile.”

Brian gently grabs Rog’s chin and turns so they’re facing each other, their noses extremely close. Rog tries hard to hide his blush but fails. “Winifred’s chin.”

Deaky catches Rog’s hands and he’s pulling away from Brian’s gentle touch. “He even has the grandmother’s hands.”

They make their way to the top of the stairs and Rog top’s them, letting out a sound of disbelief. Brian continues.

“The same age, the same physical type.”

“Hang on a moment, are you trying to tell me that I’m Roger?”

“All I’m trying to tell you is that I’ve seen thousands of men up and down the country and none of them look as much like the prince as you.” Brain point stop another painting and then looks back at Rog “I mean, look at the portrait!”

Rog raises his eyebrow at him likes he’s crazy. “I knew you were crazy from the beginning but now I think you are both mad!”

Rog beings to make his way down the stairs to leave but Brian makes his way over to him and places his hands-on Rog’s shoulders “Why, you don’t remember what happened to you.”

“And no one knows what happened to him.” Deaky chimes in happily.

“You’re looking for family in Paris…” Brain continues, turning Rog back around to face the portrait.

“And his only family is in Paris!”

“Have you ever thought about the possibility?” Brain whispers in Rog’s ear and he has to contain himself from shivering at the sound of his lovely voice.

Rog looks up at the painting, still sceptical “That _I_ can be royalty?”

Deaky and Brian let out a sound of confirmation and Rog take in a deep breath.

“Well, its kind of hard to think of yourself as a Prince when you’re sleeping on a damp floor,” he bites his lip and carries on looking at the little Prince in the picture “but, sure, every lonely boy would hope he’s a prince.”

“And somewhere, some lonely boy is.” Deaky says gently.

“Listen,” Brian says suddenly and starts to walk away “I would love to help but the third ticket is for Prince Roger, good luck.”

Him and Deaky slowly start to walk away from him, leaving Rog to look up at the portrait of the Prince and his parents. He cocks his head to the side, he can’t seem to find the resemblance, but they do have the same colour eyes. He runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a sigh, if this is the only way he can get to Paris then –

“Brian!” He shouts, running after the two men “Brian, wait!”

He sees them, and they both turn around, looking at Rog curiously.

“If I don’t remember who I am then who’s to say I’m not a prince or a duke or whatever, right?” Rog says, a little out of breath from the running.

Brian puts chin between his fingers and purses his lips “Um, go on.”

“And if I’m not Roger, then the Empress will certainly know right away, and it will all just be an honest mistake.”

Brian lets out a magnificent smile and nods his head “Sounds plausible.”

“But if you are the Prince,” Deaky says with a smile and puts his hand around Rog’s shoulders “then you’ll finally know who you are, and you’ll have your family back.”

Brain clicks his fingers together, “You know what he’s right, either way it gets you to Paris.”

Rog smile widens and he nods his head happily, “Right” he extends his hand to Brain and takes a firm grip of his hand, shaking it.

Rog could see him let out a little wince and look down at his hand.

“Yeah, if we’re taking you to Paris you need to be a little gentler.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rog says in annoyance and Brian rolls his eyes.

“All I’m saying is that a Prince would be a lot softer – “

“Or maybe you’re just weak.”

“Hey!”

 

__

 

They sit on the train on their way to Dover. Rog sat by the window seat, Deaky sat opposite him writing their fake passports and tickets up. Rog wasn’t all that shocked to find out that they didn’t really have any access to exit visas or tickets, and that Deaky just faked them all. But he just went with it, wanting desperately to go to Paris.

Brian sat next to him, and Rog heard him let out a sigh of frustration which made Rog turn to look at him.

“Stop fiddling with your necklace,” Brain says in frustration “And sit up, you’re supposed to be a Prince.”

Rog snarls his lips and sits up straight, letting go of his necklace “What do you know about what Prince’s do or don’t do?”

“I make it my business to know.” Brian says with a smirk. Rog says nothing back, looking out the window with fury in his eyes, Brian continues “Look, Rog, I’m just trying to help.”

“Brian, do you really think I’m royalty?”

“You know I do.” Brian say back as sweetly as he can.

“Then stop bossing me around!” Rog says angrily and Deaky lets out a little chuckle.

“He certainly has a mind of his own.” Deaky says, smiling at Rog and Rog gives him a smile back.

“I know,” Brian says in frustration “I hate that in a Prince.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, before Brian turns back to Rog and starts speaking.

“Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

“Yeah, I think we did too,” Rog says, looking from the window and towards Brian “But I apricate your apology.”

“My what now?” Brain said with wide eyes “Oh, no I was just saying – “

“Please, just don’t talk, its only going to upset me more.” Rog says and goes back to staring out the window. A few more moments pass, and Rog speaks up again “So, are you going to miss it?”

“What, your constant whining?” Brain says with anger in his voice, but Rog just brushes it off.

“No,” he says and points to the window “England.”

“Nope.” Brain says quickly, putting his fingers to hips lips and tapping them slightly.

“But it was your home.” Rog says softly, looking at him.

“It was a place I once lived, that’s it.” He said back bluntly.

“Well, do you plan on making Paris your new home?”

“What is it with you and homes?” Brian says rage in his voice.

“Well, its something that any normal person would want,” Rog says back with just as much fury in his voice “and as someone who’s never had a home, I envy those who do!”

Brain says nothing back, he just gets up and leaves their carriage. Rog watches him go, and then turns back to find Deaky staring at him with wide eyes.

“What?” Rog says and Deaky just shrugs, going back to his passports.

“You two need to go easy on each other,” he says with a slight hum “you two have a lot more in common than you think.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you were orphaned at a young age and so was he.” Deaky said softly and Rog raised his eyebrows.

“During the English revolution too?”

“No,” Deaky shook his head “before that, when he was just a new born, but the place his parents worked took him in, he worked there when he turned 6 but after the English revolution he lost his job, his surrogate family and instead of yearning for a home like you, he was turned off by them. Convinced they would all leave.”

Rog stares at Deaky with wide eyes, his heart aching for Brian. “But he has you.”

Deaky nods “Yes, and he always will. But I don’t think he knows that. He thinks I’ll leave when we get to Paris.”

“Why would he think that?” Rog asks curiously and Deaky’s cheeks flush red.

“I have someone waiting for me in Paris,” he let out a little chuckle “His name is Freddie, I met him when he last came to England and we hit it off. He had to leave but we write as much as we can, and I think Brian fears losing our friendship over it.”

Rog takes in a deep breath and his eyes glaze over, he looks at Deaky and says, “Maybe I should go and talk to him.”

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea,” he says with a smile “but he needs to apologise to you as well, he was just as much in the wrong as you were.”

“Thanks, Deaky,” Rog say’s as he gets up and makes his way to the door “You’re a good friend.”

Rog makes his way down the moving train and he sees Brian sat on a carriage alone, his head resting on the window. Rog opens the door to the carriage and closes it behind him. Brian looks up at the sound of the door closing and sees Rog. He says nothing, just looks back at the window.

Rog went over and sat next to him, his arm brushing against Brain.

Rog cleared his throat to get his attention. “Listen, Brian, I’m really sorry for – “

“Deaky filled you in, huh?” He asks, looking at Rog, who just gulped.

“Yeah,” Rog nods his head “Maybe it wasn’t his place but – “

“No, I’m glad he told you,” He takes in a deep breath and gently takes Rog’s left hand, putting it in his, he rubs his thumb over his knuckles and Rog’s heart flutters a little bit “I just find it hard to talk about home when I never really had – “ Brian stops himself and takes in a deep breath.

Rog smiles at him, his voice gentle “Hey now, you do have a home, you have Deaky.”

“Yeah, until we get to Paris and Deaky has someone and I’m alone, again.”

“Even if that was to happen, which it won’t,” Rog insists “I’ve known Deaky for less than a day and I know he would never leave his friend but even if he did, you have me now.”

Brian smiles and turns to him they are so close in proximity that the end of Brian’s nose brushes against his hair. Rog does nothing but move closet to Brian’s warmth.

“You hate me, Trouble.” Brian says into Rog’s hair and he laughs at the new nickname, nudging Brian’s chin with the top of his head.

“Far from it.” Rog says him in a warm voice, and as he looks up at Brian, their noses inches away. Brian looks down at Rog’s lips and he so badly wants to move in and kiss him when something catches Rog’s eye.

It’s a scar that runs down the side of Brian’s head, from his eyebrows down to his cheek, any further left and Brian would have been blind. Rog lets out a soft gasp and raises his finger to gently touch the scar. Brian lifts his hands to Rog’s, holding it in place.

“What happened?” Rog asks Brian lets out a shaky breath.

“Just a mark left behind from the revolution, is all.” Brian tries to brush it off, but Rog carries on.

“Weren’t you just a child?”

“10.” Brian confirms and Rog shakes his head with anger.

“Then how did you get hurt.”

“I was trying to protect someone the rebels wanted, one of them knocked me unconscious with the blunt end of his rifle.”

Rog’s heart ached at the image of a 10-year-old curly haired boy, trying his best to protect someone and then getting hurt because of it. At the thought, Rog felt another memory try and come back but he was too focused on Brian to try and chase it.

“Oh, Bri.” He said shakily, and Brian just rubbed Rog’s hand that was still on the side of his head to comfort him.

“It’s okay, Rog, that was 10 years ago. I’m just thankful they used the blunt end instead of the other.” Brian lets out a chuckle, but Rog sends him a death glare which makes him stop.

“Don’t joke about that.” Rog says sternly and Brian bite his lip.

“Sorry.”

Rog carries on caressing the side of Brian’s face and Brian leans into his hand, finding comfort in the soft touches. Rog moves his hand into Brian’s curly hair and pushes it out of his face, Rog glances down at Brian’s soft lips and decides he wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss this beautiful, protective, frustrating man so badly. So he does.

He leans in before he can think much of it, and their lips connect in a soft, chaste kiss. Brian takes Rog’s face in his hands, slightly cupping his cheeks. Rog opens his mouth in a slight moan at the feel of his hands and Brian takes the opportunity to let his tongue enter Rog’s. Brian stops kissing his lips and peppers kisses on Rog’s cheek, then down his neck and sucking slightly when he reached the spot between his neck and jaw.

“Bri.” Rog said in breathy voice “Bri, you’re going to have to stop.”

Brian lets out a grunt on frustration, and carries on sucking on Rog’s neck “Why? No one’s going to come in.”

He say’s against his neck and Rog is about to give in, when the door for the carriage opens abruptly. They pull away as fast as they can and Rog tries to sort out his messy hair quickly. The person that opened the door is Deaky and he looks too worried to ask any questions about what was happening.

“Deaky, what’s wrong?” Brian asks in the best tone he can and Deaky just shakes his head.

“We need to get off this train, quickly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my little AU. I wanted to post this all in one go but I go too excited. However, this will only be two parts and the second part should be out very soon. (Hopefully by next week).
> 
> I would really appreciate if you could write a little comment on your thoughts/feelings/feedback on this piece. I want to know what you all think!
> 
> Thank you again.


End file.
